The Child Who Died
by Loony Loser
Summary: It couldn't be helped. All children grow up eventually and are forced to learn the horrors of the world… are forced to lose their ignorance. But Piccolo wasn't quite prepared to watch Gohan lose his like this. -After the death of Goku and the defeat of Cell, Gohan falls into a deep depression of regret.-
1. Chapter 1: A Terrible Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Dragon Ball Z!

**Warning: **This story is rated T for dark themes that will arise a bit later on

X

**The Child Who Died: **Chapter One- _A Terrible Mistake_

X

It took Gohan a moment before he finally realized what had happened.

Power still surged through his body, spraying off of him in shocks of electricity, and blood caked his skin, as did dirt. His chest ached and his breathing was heavy, coming out in loud gasps, as he stood there struggling to take in what had happened around him. His hair was not its usual shade of darkness and instead it was a brilliant blonde, more unruly than before his transformation. His brilliant green eyes stared at the spot where the terrifying creature once stood, but they were distant, almost as if they were in a foreign land.

He had defeated Cell.

Him, Son Gohan, had surpassed every being on the planet and was able to diminish the World's greatest threat.

He had _actually_ done it.

Then if he had done something so great, why did regret reside inside of his stomach as he stood there, unable to move? The pain on his body was overbearing, but it was nothing compared to the guilt he felt. It had consumed him, and he wasn't too sure if he _should _be standing there, alive.

He had made a mistake, and he knew it the second the power inside of him began shrink back down to its normal standard.

He had _made_ a _mistake_.

His body began to shake as he slid down to the ruined ground, the land around him nothing but debris now. The glow that had admitted around him from when he had surpassed his normal standards reduced to nothing as his hair fell back to its normal black locks and his eyes darkened back to onyx. He was overcome with shock, one that his body couldn't recognize.

_He had made a mistake._

Gohan had let his ego triumph over him while fighting Cell, and with that came not only his cockiness but his uncontrollable, Saiyan side. He had believed he was better than Cell and that the monster deserved to suffer like the people he had killed, but Gohan couldn't help but feel like _he_ was the monster now.

The price of that arrogance was the life of his Father. His shallowness had caused his Father's life, and it was something that Gohan couldn't get back.

Tears welled up in his black orbs and fell down his cheeks as he sat there, refusing to meet the concerned eyes of his friends that stared at him. He was too afraid of looking up into them and seeing nothing but disappointment. He was worried that they were judging him for the sin he had just committed. Surely they hated him now, if they hadn't already when they saw the beast that he unleashed while fighting.

"Gohan…"

He felt the rough hand of his mentor place itself on his shoulder, trying to soothe him the best he could. The green man towered over him, trying to coax him to look up, his eyes unusually soft, but Gohan didn't want to look at him either. He feared he'd meet the same dissatisfaction the others must've had, and he couldn't handle that. Not from Piccolo.

Shaking the hand off, Gohan powered up once more and shot to the sky, hoping to leave the pain and misery behind, but it continued to follow him like the darkness would the night. It wouldn't leave him alone.

_He had made a mistake_.

And it was something Gohan would have to live with for the rest of his life.

...

"Is he okay?" Krillin questioned, picking his way through the ripped cement of the arena to stand beside Piccolo, feeling awfully tall besides the Namekian. Piccolo stood there, wordlessly staring at the spot where Gohan once stood strong and powerful as he defeated Cell, but it was also the same spot he just as easily fell apart at.

Growling, Piccolo turned to him, "What the hell do you think?!" He snapped, balling up his fists. His eyes darted up to the sky, staring at the path Gohan took and he wondered if he should follow him. He didn't know though. He didn't know who Gohan was right now.

Following his line of sight, Krillin sighed and said, "Just give him time alone." He murmured tiredly, but those words only seemed to evoke more anger from Piccolo. Krillin didn't _know_Gohan like he did; he didn't know what to do with him or how he had slowly had made his way into the green man's heart.

"Piccolo, you know he's right." Yamcha shouted to him from his spot in the rubble. Although he and the other fighters did nothing but battle against the Cell clones, they seemed to be just as banged up as Gohan was.

Raising a lip to expose his teeth he seethed, "But his injuries-"

"He's a Saiyan." Vegeta snapped, entering the conversation, "A half breed nothing the less, but if Cell couldn't kill him, I doubt those scrapes will." He sneered, crossing his arms. But his eyes were still filled with sadness and hurt from when Trunks died. He was trying to put up a strong front, but everyone was able to see right through it. It was an unusually thing to see from Vegeta who had a heart of stone.

Krillin nodded in agreement, and no matter how much Piccolo didn't like it, he was in no position to argue. He knew Gohan was a tough boy, despite his annoying attitude at first when he was a little child, but that didn't stop Piccolo from hating the idea of Gohan out there, hurt and alone.

"We should get back to Capsule Corps." The monk intruded his thoughts, "Everyone's probably still worried."

Slowly, everyone floated off the ground, glancing at the battleground for a moment before flying to the sky. Piccolo kept glancing behind him, hoping that despite censoring him miles away in the other direction, Gohan would suddenly appear behind him with his usual, dopey grin. For some reason, he wanted to see that more than ever right now, and he was afraid that he wouldn't ever see it again.

…

As they landed at Capsule Corps, they were slightly surprised to see Bulma and Chichi outside, already waiting with a baby Trunks in the bluenettes arms. Relief flooded their faces when they saw them land, but then worry etched itself back in when they noticed that Goku ,Gohan, and Trunks weren't with them.

"Where are my babies?!" Chichi shrieked, tugging at his uncharacteristically messy black hair. Her eyes were filled with tears and her skin was pale as she kept checking around them, thinking she had missed something.

Noticing that nobody was saying anything, Piccolo sighed and stepped forward, "Gohan's fine, but…" He trailed off, his deep voice rumbling in its normal monotone, "I can't say the same for your husband." He said, not even flinching.

Everyone watched as Chichi's face battled different emotions, torn between feeling relief that her little boy was alright but despair from the news of her husband. Piccolo almost felt bad for her, but he was too worried about Gohan to pay much attention.

Scanning the group once more, it was Bulma's turn to question, "…Where's Trunks?" She asked, her eyes widening.

Without saying a word, Vegeta slumped over to her and grabbed the lavender haired baby from her arms, much to everyone's surprise, and held him to his chest. It was a shocking sight to see, and it was only then that everyone realized how much he actually did love his son.

"We can wish Trunks back…" Krillin trailed off, looking to Bulma, but turned away from Chichi, "But Goku already has been wished back. There's nothing we can do for him."

Chichi collapsed into a fit of sobs, and everyone stood there, unsure of what to do. After a few minutes, Bulma ushered them inside to be checked out by the medical machinery she and her father had built, but Piccolo didn't want to go inside.

"It's been long enough." He growled, turning back towards the sky, "I want to go find Gohan." He said with anger relevant in his voice.

"But if he wanted to be alone, I think you should give-" The monk began, but was quickly cut off.

"I don't care." Piccolo snapped, "I'm going to get him." He said curtly before letting his full power overcome him and shoot him to Gohan.

…

He couldn't move.

Sitting there, Gohan couldn't do anything but stare at the dirt covered floor, ignoring the rustling of leaves and chirps of birds around him. He wasn't exactly too sure where he was, but he knew it was far away from any civilization so he couldn't cause anymore damage. Yes, he had defeated Cell, but he had also killed the Earth's greatest defender.

Bringing his knees to his chest, Gohan let his face fall into them, refusing to acknowledge the pain his body was in. The fight had left quite a few dents in them, but he couldn't help but feel he deserved them.

His mind snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a power drop to its feet behind him, and he didn't know why he hadn't felt it earlier. It even took a moment before he realized the familiar aura was Piccolo's, the green man wordlessly walking over to him and sitting down beside him.

"Leave me alone." Gohan hoarsely whispered, staring down at his ruined shoes. He couldn't help but feel like he was acting childish, but he didn't deserve a mentor such as Piccolo after what he had done.

From the corner of his eye, Gohan watched as the Namekian sighed and shook his head, as if thinking what to say to a disappointment such as Gohan. But Gohan knew he didn't deserve anything, not even someone's pity. He deserved the nothingness that was creeping over his heart.

"Your Mom's worried about you." Piccolo settled upon, but Gohan turned his head away when he felt the green man's eyes on him. He didn't want to see any shame from the man he thought of as a second Father, from the man that sacrificed his own life protecting him. It would hurt too much, but he couldn't help but feel he deserved it.

"She shouldn't worry about me." Gohan whispered, distractedly messing with the ends of his torn clothing, "I'm fine." He said emptily.

Piccolo felt his heart tug at that. When he first took the boy under his wing, it was so the Earth would have a fighting chance. He didn't like the brat, nor did he want him, it was just what had to be done if he wanted to rule the planet someday. But as Gohan grew stronger and more mature, he couldn't help but develop a soft spot for him. He couldn't help but look forward to his optimism because he had none of his own, and he feared that this battle had taken that away from him.

Before he could stop himself, Piccolo's mouth opened once more, "Are you really?" He questioned, searching the child's eyes but finding nothing but sorrow.

He watched as Gohan forced a smile upon his face, one that he could tell was fake, "Really Piccolo," He began, his voice strained to its usual tone, "I'm fine." He said, chuckling slightly, but all of it was fake. The Namekian knew.

Not knowing what to reply, Piccolo simply nodded. They sat in silence for a moment longer before the green man's eyes darted down and he realized how much blood Gohan was still giving off, it dripping to the ground, "Come on." He began, swallowing the panic he felt. He couldn't lose the boy. "We have to take care of your injuries."

Forcing a laugh to escape his throat, Gohan shook his head, "You worry too much Piccolo." He said, almost with a mocking grin.

Clenching his teeth, Piccolo said, "Gohan, you're bleeding everywhere, we have to get you-"

Gohan cut him off, "I said I'm fine." He snapped, taking Piccolo by surprise. This wasn't Gohan at all. What had the Cell games done to him?

"Like hell you aren't." Piccolo snarled, forcibly grabbing Gohan and tossing him gently over his shoulder before flying towards Capsule Corps. He felt Gohan struggle for a minute, but the Namekian realized he no longer had any fight in him when he stopped, becoming a dead weight. This worried him.

"Gohan." Piccolo said lightly as they approached the huge corporation, "You alright?" He questioned, shaking him slightly.

No response.

"Gohan!" He said sharply, twisting his body to look at his face only to realized the boy had fallen unconscious. He quickly listened checked for breathing, and much to his relief, it was still there, just more shallow than before. Quickening his pace, Piccolo couldn't help but pathetically mutter, "Please Gohan… Just hang on…"

Piccolo had yet to experience loss, and he didn't want to now.

**A/N: **_The first chapter of this story doesn't really explore the depression that will overcome Gohan, just more how it began. Also, this story will focus a lot on Piccolo and Gohan's relationship as mentor and student and the role Piccolo will play in helping Gohan. Sorry, Gohan's totally OOC in this, but I can't help but believe this is what would've happened after the fight. I mean, Goku died and it makes it seem like its Gohan's fault, and he's a smart kid, so he'd probably think about it… Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: Bloodbath

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Dragon Ball Z!

**Warning: **This story is rated T for dark themes.

X

**The Child Who Died: **Chapter Two_- Bloodbath_

X

Tension was thick in the air as Piccolo stood menacingly in the corner, it coming off of him in thick waves. His body itched to move about, which was odd for the Namekian since he was so stoic, but he did nothing but stare at the boy in the stark white bed, IVs sprouting from his arms like weeds in a garden. Piccolo's fists clenched and unclenched in anxiousness, his fingernails digging into his skin, and he seemed more worried than the black haired woman who sat besides the bed.

"Piccolo, calm down." Bulma said lightly, a tiny smile on her face in reassurance, but sorrow was relevant in her aqua eyes too, "Gohan's going to be fine." She said.

"Then why is he unconscious?" Piccolo snapped, keeping his eyes fixed on Gohan. How could she even say he was fine? His black, unruly hair was matted with his own blood and dirt, as was his entire body. Scrapes and gashes lined his arms and legs, a dark bruise covering his entire torso, and he refused to wake up. Although the experience with the Androids had matured the boy greatly, he still looked like a little boy in the large bed to Piccolo. One who needed saving.

Bulma sighed, "It's just from exhaustion Piccolo." She explained gently, her voice surprisingly soft. Although she was as much as a hothead as Vegeta at times, she knew when to calm down, and even though the death of Trunks was not permanent, it affected her too.

The Namekian snarled, obviously unhappy with the answer. He knew that Gohan had lost a lot of blood and was worried for his safety, but Bulma insisted that she had taken care of it and that he would be fine.

"After waking up from this, the brat will be a hell of a lot stronger." Vegeta sneered, entering the room and staring at Gohan with distaste, bandages of his own wrapping around the Saiyan Prince.

Scowling, Piccolo glared over at Vegeta, obviously annoyed, "He's already stronger than you." He said, baring his teeth, "Now get out." He said, breaking his eyes from the Saiyan and fixing them back on Gohan.

Vegeta snickered, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared up at Piccolo in slight amusement, "Now why should I listen to a low life such as yourself?" He chuckled.

Growling once more, before the Saiyan Prince could even blink, Piccolo had punched him in the face with enough power that it had sent him through the wall and outside to the yard. Bulma simply sighed while Chichi shrieked, the two still beside Gohan's bed.

Ducking through the hole in the crumbling wall, Piccolo glared down at Vegeta, his eyes completely ablaze, "Because if you don't, even if you _are _stronger than me_, _I swear I'll still find a way to beat you to a pulp." Piccolo spat into Vegeta's face that was contorted in an unbelievable rage. Without thinking twice, the Prince launched his fist towards Piccolo, who easily caught it, and kicked him in the side, sending him skidding through the grass.

"Oh, Namekian…" Vegeta growled, picking himself up from the ground, his power surging, "You've made a huge mistake…" He muttered, before the two commenced in a battle, both jumping at one another.

From inside, Chichi watched with wide eyes, and Bulma simple shook her head, "Arrogant assholes…" She muttered.

…

The first thing Gohan took note of as he began to regain consciousness was of the two powers surging from beside him, both spiking higher and higher as his ears tuned into the clashing sounds. Narrowing in on him, he instantly realized that they were Piccolo's and Vegeta's, causing him to feel confusion.

What was going on?

Groaning, he searched his memories only to have the onslaught of guilt to hit him once more as he remembered the battle of Cell, and him passing out after Piccolo grabbed him.

His thoughts were cut short when he heard a gasp, one that he could tell belonged to his Mother, as he felt her small, delicate hand take his own, "Bulma, he's waking up!" She whispered in relief.

Forcing his eyes opened, he was met with the black ones of his Mom and the blue ones of a genius, both filled with worry. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he felt the Ki of his Mentor begin to drop, even though Vegeta's stood strong.

Without a second thought, Gohan shot out of the bed, tearing the IV's from his arms and escaping through a hole made in the wall beside them, breaking it open more as plaster tumbled around him. He saw Vegeta beating down on Piccolo, causing his blood to boil. Before he could stop himself, anger overcame him and he reached Super Saiyan status once more without even meaning to, shooting towards Vegeta with the power that surged through his veins.

Glancing up from Piccolo, Vegeta saw the boy tearing towards him, and he raised his arms to block, but Gohan had been quicker and was already there. He blasted Vegeta in the stomach and smashed his fist into his face, not holding back. Once again, his Saiyan side had completely overcame him and his anger controlled his moves now. Normally, that would be a dangerous and reckless state to be in while fighting, but the power advantage Gohan now held over Vegeta caused it not to matter.

Not even stopping for a breath, Gohan continued his enraged attack, feeling his anger slowly leave him with every hit. He barely heard Bulma and Chichi calling out to him through the blood pounding in his ears, and when a green hand placed itself on his shoulder, Gohan instantly spun on his heel and punched the intruder too. Once he realized what he had done, he instantly froze, his senses returning back to normal.

Glancing around him, resentment began to flow through him like the power and anger once did. He could see the fear and shock on both his Mother's and Bulma's face, tears streaming down from their eyes, and the look was something he'd never be able to forget. He could hear Vegeta struggling to breathe from behind him, groaning and cursing from the pain and injuries Gohan had inflicted on him, something he never thought himself capable of. But what haunted him the most wasn't that his Mother was currently afraid of him or how angry Vegeta would be once healed, but it was the slight fear and shock he saw in Piccolo's eyes as he stared up from him from his place on the ground, clutching the bleeding spot where Gohan had hit him. He looked at Gohan as if he didn't know who he was anymore.

"I- I- I-" Gohan began to stutter as he stumbled back, his eyes welling up with tears. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and his breathing unsteady, although it was nothing compared to the gasping from Vegeta. "I'm- I'm… sorry…" Gohan chocked out, his hair falling back to black as did his eyes, "I'm- I'm so sorry…" He shook his head, not wanting to believe what he had done. He used to be innocent. He used to be incapable of something like this.

Before anyone could say anything, he was airborne, running from his problems once more. He couldn't stand to stay any longer, not wanting to see the damage he had inflicted. He didn't want to see what he caused, since he could yet to believe it himself.

Speeding up, he finally reached his home that was empty. Empty from his Father and empty from his Mother. One dead and one afraid. He crash landed in front of it, falling to his knees as he stared at the blood on his hands, none of which were his own. His knuckles were bruised from how hard he hit Vegeta, but other than the gashes he had from fighting Cell, no damage had been done to him. _Nothing_ had been done to him but he had lost control on Vegeta anyways, and the man he thought he was protecting was hurt by his hands too.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Gohan fell into a fit of sobs, feeling completely alone and confused. He couldn't help but feel as if he had been making nothing but mistakes lately. He hated the power he had. He hated not knowing how to control it. He hated that he lets his Saiyan side take over so easily.

He hated himself.

As soon as the thought struck him, Gohan couldn't help but realize how true it was. He killed his Father, he nearly did the same to Vegeta, and he scares his Mother. What is there to like about him?

Digging his nails into his sides, Gohan could do nothing but cry.

…

Silence had overcome them once they watched Gohan fly away. Piccolo still sat on the ground, his hand pressed against the slash that Gohan had inflicted on him, blood seeping from between his fingers. But even with the fight with Vegeta and the cut from Gohan, Piccolo wasn't nearly half as bad as the Prince was, who couldn't even breathe properly.

"A little…" Vegeta gasped out, clawing at the air, as if trying to grab the oxygen in his fingers, "A- a little help…" He stuttered.

Bulma instantly shot into action, Chichi standing there in complete shock, fear etched into her face. Crouching down beside the Saiyan, Bulma called out for Krillin, who was resting a few rooms over and had yet to wake up despite everything, once she realized Piccolo would be no help.

Stumbling outside, Krillin rubbed the back of his head sleepily, but was instantly wide awake when he saw the surrounding chaos, "What happened?!" He shouted in utter shock, fright seeping into his face.

"The- The brat d-did it." Vegeta choked out as Krillin reached him, helping Bulma drag him to the infirmary, a trail of blood falling him.

The monk's eyes widened, almost dropping the Prince at the information, "Gohan?" He questioned, taking a sharp intake of air, "N-No way he would do this…" He trailed off, grunting under the pressure of Vegeta as he held him properly once more.

Forcing himself up into a standing position, Piccolo decided to answer, "He did." He said, dragging himself towards the room himself, "But he only hurt Vegeta." He said shortly.

Cackling, Vegeta said, "Don't f-flatter your-yourself." He coughed, "That nasty gash is from him too." He said in one breath.

Piccolo scowled, ignoring the stinging from it. He could still feel Gohan's fist breaking through his skin. "He said he was sorry." He said shortly, refusing to believe any bad intentions from Gohan. He was nothing but a naive boy.

Vegeta snorted, waiting to answer him as Bulma and Krillin placed him in the same bed Gohan once occupied. Almost instantly, robots began to swarm around him to fix him. "Like, like- th-that changes what he did." Vegeta struggled to say.

"Stop talking." Bulma said to him, but the anger behind her voice was false. All that she had on her face was worry. "Let the robots do their work."

Growling, Vegeta shouted, "Why haven't y-you got a healing tank y-yet?" He said, his sentence ending with a painful groan.

Bulma stared down to the ground, "It's not finished yet…" She trailed off, and before Vegeta could speak again, she looked to Piccolo, "Piccolo, you need to be checked out too." She said.

He scowled, "I'll be alright." He said distantly.

Letting out a breath of air in aggravation, Bulma finally snapped, "Damn it Piccolo, just let me help you!" She screeched, her anger boiling over at everything.

"Woman-" Vegeta began, but was cut off.

"AND YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" She yelled, "Let the stupid robots take care of you already!"

Everyone was silent after that, and although he wasn't happy about it, Piccolo let a robot come over and fix him up. Out of the corner of his eye though, Piccolo could see that Krillin was itching to say something, constantly jiggling his leg and running his hand over the six dots on his head.

"Just spit it out Krillin." Piccolo snapped, pushing away the robot as it finished wrapping his stomach.

His eyes widened as they flashed up to meet his, "I, uh… Well, I was just wondering what exactly happened…" He trailed off.

"What do you think happened?" Vegeta growled, his injuries finally taken care of and wrapped up, "The boy lost his marbles and ambushed me!"

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "He did not 'lose his marbles'" He quoted with a glare, "And don't be so full of yourself, you knew he was coming." He snarled.

"Well, he went crazy nothing the less!" Vegeta barked.

Whimpering caused them to finally look over and realize that Chichi was still there, fat tears rolling down her face, "I just don't understand what happened!" She suddenly cried out, falling to the ground while Bulma quickly comforted her, wrapping her arms around the woman.

"I don't think anyone does…" Bulma soothed, hugging her tightly while glaring up at the three men for being inconsiderate. "Shut up." She mouthed to them, irritation on her face, before pulling the woman from the room with kind words.

Once they were out the door, Piccolo stood up and took large paces towards the hole, his face set in its usual displeasure.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta grunted, "Back to the boy perhaps?" He mocked with a smirk.

Piccolo raised his lip but said nothing, but before he could reach the makeshift exit, Krillin had stepped in front of him.

"Move Baldy." He rumbled, staring down at him.

"I don't think it's the best idea you go after him Piccolo." Krillin stated.

Piccolo snorted, "You said that last time and if I hadn't went, the boy could've died." He replied in an underlining tone.

"Yeah, well, figuring what happened just now, I'm sure he's in a fine condition." The Monk said, his eyebrows scrunched together, "If anything, he's unstable." He said.

"He's not unstable!" Piccolo yelled, anger twisting on his face as he stared threateningly down at the short man.

Krillin whimpered, but still tried to stand strong, "He'll come to us when he's ready." He said meekly.

Sighing, Piccolo realized that, once again, the stupid short man was right. But he didn't want to stand around here with people he couldn't stand, so he pushed past him anyways, "I'll leave Gohan alone, but I'm not staying here." He barked.

"Good riddens!" Vegeta called after him, but Piccolo simply ignored it before he flew to the one place he knew could relax him. The one place that he and Gohan now shared. The one place where maybe, he could finally meditate.

He honestly hoped that as he landed in front of the waterfall, that Gohan would be there. He hoped to see him splashing in the water, smiling at him and asking what had taken him so long. He hoped to find him with a carefree smile and a happy attitude. But all he found as he landed was dying grass and the roar of the falling water. The place seemed sadder in a way.

Sighing, he sat under his usual tree that was surrounded with brown leaves, green ones standing strong above them. He crossed his legs and hoped that his mind would fall blank, but it didn't. He was still worried about Gohan, and he was honestly worried of what would become of him.

'_He's angry._' Piccolo told himself, '_His Father just died and he's sad. He'll be fine'_ He thought, but he knew it wasn't the truth.

Something inside of Gohan had broke, and Piccolo hated having to watch him self destruct. But he had no idea what to do to fix it.

**A/N: **_Ehh… Sorry, this chapter focused more on Piccolo than anyone else. We'll dive into Gohan's depression and get to the real story soon, I promise! This is more just setting it up… Anyways, thanks to everyone who favorited/followed the story and reviewed! It means a lot to me:) Also, thanks for reading and please review!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Night Sky

Disclaimer: I do nor ever will own Dragon Ball Z!

**Warning: **This story is rated T for dark themes.

X

**The Child Who Died: **Chapter three- _The Night Sky_

X

Days went by, life went on, and time continued to move. If it weren't for the old fashioned clock that was hung above his cluttered and forgotten desk, Gohan wouldn't have even noticed. His eyes were fixated onto nothing, but every now and then, his onyx orbs would flicker up to the ticking machine and give him a small sense of time since it had seemed to have left him.

Although his Mother had arrived only hours after he did, she left him alone. She didn't pester him about homework, she didn't try to make him eat, nor did she yell at him for anything. She didn't bother him at all, and it was one of the things that made him realize that maybe she truly did fear him now.

It was okay though… Gohan feared himself too.

Sighing, he wrapped his arms around his shins and pressed his chin to his knees. He could hear his mother crying again through the thin walls for the loss of her husband, and Gohan knew that he was to blame. He was the one who screwed it all up.

Unable to handle the sound of sobs any longer, he rose from his bed and pushed open his window. The small breeze instantly rushed against his face, spraying the smell of pine to his nose, and caused his eyes to flicker shut and for him to breath in the fresh air. But the small amount of peace only lasted for a moment. When the hiccupping of his Mother broke through once again, his heart clenched and he jumped from the window, landing onto his feet and running towards the forest in one swift movement. He wanted to get lost in the sea of trees like he was lost inside his mind.

The crunching of dying leaves and dirt meant nothing to him as he entered the cascade of the forest, his face remaining blank. The sound was almost comforting, echoing through his ears and overshadowing whatever other horrifying thoughts that wanted to torture him now. It was relaxing.

His feet found a familiar path, and before he realized where it led, it was too late. His power was down to nothing, so he hoped that he wouldn't be noticed from his spot before the leaves, but for some reason… he didn't want to leave.

The roar of the waterfall hushed his mind, but his eyes were on his mentor who sat quietly in front of a tree besides it. He sat in his usual stance of meditation, his legs crossed and the backs of his hands against his knees, and his face was expressionless. Completely emotionless. Gohan wondered if that's what his looked like now, vacant from its usual smile, or if it looked like something else all together. Did it represent pain? He had no idea- he hadn't had the guts to look in a mirror since he returned home, afraid it would bring nothing but shame.

Gohan's breathing caught in his throat when he watched the green man's eyes shoot open, staring straight at the tree he was hidden behind. Gohan was worried that Piccolo's dark balls of sight would cut straight through the branches and see him, but much to his relief, he did nothing but stand and walk to the river that spiraled out from underneath of the waterfall. He sighed in relief as the Namekian did nothing but kneel down next to the water and cup his hands into it, allowing him to drink the liquid. But once again, his breath caught, but this time it was for guilt instead of worry.

A bandage was wrapped around Piccolo's stomach, reminding Gohan of what he had done. Reminding him of his sins. He had left his house looking for an escape, but maybe there wasn't one. Everywhere he turned there was something else to remind him of his mistakes and he hated it.

He was about to go when Piccolo stood up and called out, "Gohan, I know you're there."

The demi Saiyan froze in his tracks, his heart beating in his ears. Maybe if he stayed silent Piccolo would find himself wrong?

He heard a sigh part from the green man's lips, "Gohan, please." He said weakly. It was a tone Gohan had never heard the man use before. Piccolo had always been strong and hard headed, barking out his words and growling when anyone challenged him. Even when he was talking pleasantly with Gohan, his voice kept his monotone. It was this tone though that caused Gohan walk from his spot from the trees.

As Gohan stepped out, Piccolo turned. He could see that his face held the same expression of nothingness as his own, but he didn't know what to say to the man. He didn't know what he should do. Nothing was the same now, and that is what scared Gohan the most.

Before he could think of what to say, two words blurted from Gohan's mouth, "I'm sorry…" He spit with tear filled eyes, and once they escaped, Gohan couldn't help but repeat them, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Piccolo's eyes narrowed onto his, "It wasn't your fault Gohan." He said sternly.

"But it was!" Gohan exploded, his face crumpling when he watched Piccolo waver slightly, as if the half Saiyan was going to lose it again, "It _is_." He corrected.

The Namekian shook his head, "Your Father _asked_ you to fight Cell after he gave up," He began, "And you did just that. You shouldn't apologize for anything." He said roughly.

Gohan gave a humorless laugh, "It would be easier for me to believe that Piccolo, but I screwed up." He whispered, shaking his head, "I really did."

"Gohan-"

"No." He cut him off, "I played with Cell as if he was a mouse and that's what killed my Father. That's what is making my Mother cry day after day and that's what hurt my friends. I have a lot to apologize for." He said with a sour look, his voice having morphed into something he didn't possess when he was innocent; when he was a child. It almost felt good saying it aloud, but at the same time, it threw salt into his already open wounds. It had been a mistake coming here.

"I'm sorry Piccolo." Gohan couldn't stop himself from repeating it once more, his mentor saying nothing but staring at him. Gohan wished he knew the extent of hate flowing through Piccolo's mind so he could possibly know how to fix it, but he didn't. He could only assume.

Without another word, he fell back into the shade of the green.

…

Watching Gohan go was the first time Piccolo ever felt useless. He wanted to say something to the boy, but he didn't know what. No words had sprung to his tongue, and although he watched to reach out and stop Gohan from leaving, he found himself unable to move. He was completely useless. Even during the battle of Vegeta and Nappa, he had been able to protect the half Saiyan, but he didn't know how anymore. The damage had already been done.

So he stood there. He watched Gohan slip back into the shade of the green that was decorated with specks of brown, and he didn't say a word. His feet didn't move to make him follow after him, and no matter how much he wanted too, he was glad they stayed still.

Because the boy that made his heart warm up was the same boy that made it clench in worry.

…

He remembers a time when he liked looking at the stars.

"_Look Mr Piccolo!" A young Gohan chirped happily, his eyes wide with amazement and joy as he stared up at the sky, his long, unruly hair swamping his face, "Aren't they pretty?" He asked innocently._

_The green man simply grunted from his position besides him, Piccolo in his normal meditation stance as the fire cackled in front of them, "Yeah, whatever kid." He said, not bothering to look up._

"_Mr Piccolo!" Gohan whined, "You didn't even look!" He pouted, huffing in childlike annoyance and crossing his arms over his chest._

_Rolling his eyes under the lids, Piccolo blinked them open and stole a quick glance at the glowing orbs above them that filled the black abyss, before letting them fall once more, this time on the boy, "There, happy?" He scoffed, shutting them once again, "Now go to sleep. You'll need it for training tomorrow." He demanded._

_Gohan complied, stretching out onto the dirt and pressing his hands under his head in a makeshift pillow. He shut his eyes, but his restlessness had gotten the better of him, and he couldn't help but to continue to stare at the sky, the stars reflecting in his own dark orbs. "They're pretty, aren't they?" Gohan murmured sleepily, content with Piccolo's action._

_The Namekian sighed, revealing one of his dark eyes while peeking over at the boy. The half Saiyan had a sloppy grin that covered his face, and his eyes were tiredly drooping. He was on the edge of sleep, but looked over at Piccolo, waiting for an answer. "Yeah Gohan." Piccolo whispered, reaching over and ruffling the young child's hair, causing his face to brighten, "They're pretty. Now get some sleep." He said lightly._

_Gohan nodded, "Goodnight Mr Piccolo." He whispered, shutting his eyes and letting the heavy feeling fall onto his chest, sleep overtaking him. He still doesn't know whether it was a dream or not, but he swore he heard Piccolo reply before falling into rest,_

"_Goodnight Gohan."_

Now, the stars that were above him simply mocked him. Their glow was the only thing that gave light at night, other than the moon, but Piccolo had destroyed that years ago. It no longer shined in the sky. The stars had taken over the job of it, giving hope even though they were surrounded by darkness.

Sitting on his window, Gohan stared at the night sky, but he no longer felt the joy it once brought him. Now, all it brought him was sadness. All it gave him was nostalgia. He wanted to go back to that night where he was dead tired after a long day of training and the worst had yet to come, but everything was okay because he had the beautiful sight of the stars and his mentor with him. He was still naive and ignorant, but now he realized how okay that all was.

He felt tears bubble up once more, but he quickly blinked them away. He shouldn't be crying. He had done enough of that. It was pointless really. Crying didn't help solve any of his problems, it just made things worse. It just reminded him _why _he was so sad. But that didn't really matter anymore either because it was all he thought about now anyways.

Closing his eyes, he searched for Piccolo's power source. He felt it in the same place he had left it, but it was lower now. He knew it was because of Piccolo's meditation, since he had felt his ki when he did it so many times before, and for some reason, it brought comfort to Gohan. He didn't understand why, or how, but it did. He had never been good at meditation like his Mentor had been, since Gohan found it impossible to shut off his mind, and right at this very moment, he wish he could more than ever. It was a selfish wish. He was going to have to face what he had done sooner or later.

But right now, all he wanted to do was stare at the stars. He wanted them to bring him the comfort they once did. He wanted to go back.

Sighing, he shut his eyes and hoped for the light. He hoped that he was nothing more than the night sky, and that stars would shine again soon. But he knew he had been the one to blow them all out, and if he didn't do anything to light them once more, he would continue to stay in this dark abyss of nothing.

And he only had himself to blame.

**A/N: **_So… Another chapter! Its not really eventful, but I felt this story needed a better, longer insight on Gohan's thoughts and feelings. So not much of Piccolo's thoughts were in this one, but he is mentioned quite a lot. Gah, famous green man! Haha:) Anyways, here's something I was too lazy to do last chapter:_

_Thank you to:_

**_SweetGhost_**

**_Andriod727_**

**_2323_**

**_Nature Kid_**

**_Andrea Carlos_**

**_MissyMadness_**

**_x-Sheeqsee112-x_**

_For reviewing! Your comments made my day! ^.^_

_Oh, and thank you to everyone who faved/followed this story also! Your guys' support means a lot to me! Thanks for reading and please review!_


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Dragon Ball Z!

**Warning: **This story is rated T for dark themes

X

**The Child Who Died: **Chapter Four-_ Nightmares_

X

It was happening again.

"_You're up Gohan!"_

The voice. It held such confidence. As if he wouldn't let the man down. As if him, a simple child, could save everyone on the planet. As if the voice _knew _he wouldn't do anything wrong.

But he had.

_The bug like creature flew at him, swinging his leg to Gohan's face. The boy easily blocked it, having not even a second to collect his thoughts before having to dodge another attack._

"_You're a quick little rodent!" Cell shouted with a smirk. His eyes held amusement, because to him it was all a game. At the time, Gohan never knew that the tides would soon turn, and that the monster within him would come out to play, "Now look at my real speed!" He yelled with arrogance._

_This time, his body didn't react quickly enough when Cell jumped at him. He grabbed the front of his purple gi, punching him in the face before blasting him back into the rocks._

"_G-Gohan!"_

The boy twisted in his bed, his sheets getting caught around his legs. His face was distorted into anger and pain, but his eyes were still shut in rest. Although nightmares plagued him, the half Saiyan still slept on, unable to awake.

"_I guess I over did it." Cell chuckled lowly, his voice meeting Gohan's ears through the rubble, "How childish of me." The bug spoke with a shrug._

_Taking a deep breath to collect his thoughts, Gohan slowly picked his way through the debris, not wanting to waste his ki on such a daunting task. He knew he would need it fighting the monster that put him there._

_Suddenly a voice broke through his thoughts, "YOU KILLED GOHAN!"_

_Piccolo. His tone… it contained such rage. He was upset and thought that he was brought to his final demise by the small blast of Cell. Didn't the Namekian know that he was stronger than that? It was just a tiny hit- he's sure anyone in their group could've taken it and survived. But his tone… it made him break through the rock quicker than necessary and once again he was walking towards Cell. Once again he was about to engage in the fight for humanity._

_It's ironic how he ended up losing his during the battle._

His chest rose and fell faster, sweat caking his entire body. His fingers gripped the bed underneath him and easily tore through the fabric, getting stuck under his fingernails. He was whimpering, horrified at the scene that played against his eyelids. Reliving it was always the worse, because he knew what was going to happen and could never stop it.

_He was evading the beams now. They shot at him like flies from Cell's fingertips, but he flew around them without a second thought, trying to pick his way towards the monster he had to face. It reminded him of the ray Frieza had once used, but he couldn't dwell on that thought. He had to concentrate._

_He grew too close to Cell without being able to swipe a hit, and soon he found himself encased in a death grip. Cell's arms were wrapped around him in a tortuous hold, and he could hear his bones pop under the pressure. Words flew from Cell's mouth, but he didn't bother much attention to them. He knew it was just another jab at why he wasn't angry yet, and Gohan didn't know why. Or maybe that's a lie… Maybe he really did know. He just didn't want to acknowledge the fact._

_Because Gohan knows now that his life doesn't matter to him. Only his friend's lives concerned him, and they did then too. How could he possibly get mad when none of them were in danger?_

_Suddenly, he was dropped to the ground, his lungs scraping in whatever oxygen they could. He was content with just lying there for a moment, but the spoken words of Cell stopped him._

"…_In that case, I'll ask your friend's for some assistance."_

His body still squirmed as it tried to pry its mental state out of the hellish dream. His arms flailed and his legs kicked, but he was locked into it, unable to pull out.

_He watched as the miniature clones of Cell beat on his friends. They pounded on them as Gohan stood there in frozen shock, not knowing what to do. Every single one of them was struggling against them, even his Father. Why hadn't his power risen yet? Was it because he was more worried than angry? He felt it spike slightly, but it was nothing that could've saved them._

"_Alright, stop fooling around Cell Juniors." Cell commanded, "You can kill them now if you want." He laughed mirthfully._

_Gohan felt his breath leave him as he said that. His friends were getting hurt because __**he **__couldn't save them. Because __**he **__wasn't strong enough. What was he suppose to do?_

_Suddenly Android 16's head came rolling towards them, and Cell stomped on it without a second thought, giving him no chance of being fixed by Bulma. __**That's **__when he snapped._

"_AHHHH!" He screamed, power surging through him. Shocks of electricity pulsed through his veins and cackled on his skin. His hair grew more unruly, and everyone froze, staring at him in a mix of shock and horror. His ki skyrocketed as he felt a rage he had never felt before, not even when his Father's life had been threatened years ago, burst in his stomach. This was the power that could save them all or destroy them._

_**This**__ was the power that ruined him._

Suddenly, a knocking at his window caused Gohan to shoot up from his bed, gasping for air as he did so. He could feel a cold sweat drip from his skin and his eyes were wide in horror. Although he has had flashes of the past torment him in his dreams before, he had never relived that part of the battle so vividly before. It was completely horrifying.

The knocking sound echoed through his room once more, snapping him from his thoughts. He rose from his bed, kicking the sheet from his legs as he went, and walked towards the window, surprised to see a short, bald man floating there.

'_What's he doing here?' _Gohan wondered as he pushed open the window, moving aside so Krillin could fly in. He was in his usual orange gi attire, a sloppy grin on his face, but Gohan could tell that it was strained. The tips of his lips twitched, and his eyes shined in anxiousness, and Gohan had spent enough time with him to know that the way his left leg jiggled was a sign of nervousness. It made Gohan feel even worse.

"Uh, Hey Gohan." Krillin greeted him, biting his lip.

Gohan simply blinked, "Hey." He greeted shortly, moving to sit down on his bed. He knew he shouldn't have been bothered by Krillin's apprehension, but he couldn't help it. Although out of everyone in his life, he was the closest to Piccolo, he still shared some warm memories with his Father's best friend too, and it hurt to see him like this. Gohan had ruined everything, and it made him feel bitter. It made him feel hatred to no one but himself.

The two sat in silence for a moment, Gohan's face completely stoic the whole time. The tension in the air, it was nerve wracking, and Gohan couldn't stand it anymore. "What do you want?" Gohan snapped, the words blurting from his lips before he could stop them. He didn't mean for them to come out the way they did, but they had, and the damage had been done.

The monk winced at the words, rubbing the back of his head before answering, "I, uh, well I started looking for the Dragon Balls, and it's not to hard of a task, and well…" He began awkwardly, fidgeting with his fingers as he spoke, "I… uhm, well I was just wondering if you wanted to gather them with me?" He asked, finally looking up to meet Gohan's eyes and his face flinched once more when he saw how empty they were.

Tugging his eyes away from Krillin's, they landed on a photo of him and his Dad when they were younger. He sat on his shoulder, his red hat with the large orange orb sitting on his head, and they both had the same sloppy smiles, both exposing their white teeth. His Father looked so carefree and happy, and Gohan had taken that away from him. He had taken away everything his Father had to offer.

Sighing, Gohan glanced down, but he had made his decision. He was tired of being in this house, and even though Krillin might have been making this offer simply because he felt sorry for him, he couldn't help but take it.

He slowly nodded, "Sure." He agreed.

Krillin's face visibly relaxed at his words, and his smile seemed a tad more false, but his Saiyan hearing could still pick up the erratic pounding of his heart. Every time he heard it beat just made Gohan's heart feel like it shouldn't be at all.

The monk began walking towards the window, but Gohan felt like he wouldn't be able to take a single step before saying the words that hung on his lips, "You don't need to be scared of me Krillin." Gohan whispered, causing Krillin to stop in his tracks, "I'm not going to hurt you." He said, but his voice wasn't soft like it once was. Even with those kind words, the tone still remained hard.

Slowly turning towards him, Krillin only nodded before asking, "Shouldn't you tell your Mom we're leaving for a bit?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Humorlessly chuckling, Gohan shook his head, "She won't even notice I'm gone." He said with a sad grin on his face, one that easily fell into a frown, "Let's just go." He mumbled, advancing towards the window which caused Krillin to take a few steps back.

Without saying another word, Krillin nodded, and they flew from the window. He pulled the radar from his pocket, glanced down at it, and sped up, obviously in a hurry to get this done.

And Gohan understood why.

…

A slow rise in Gohan's energy caused Piccolo to emerge from his meditation. It was still low and basically dormant, but it was large enough to give him the power of flight. Zeroing in on it, he realized that with it, was Krillin's, and for some reason that caused anger to surge through him.

Why is it that Gohan is with Krillin instead of himself? He had given him the time that he obviously needed, but he was getting anxious of waiting. He wanted to help Gohan, even though he didn't know how. He wanted to see Gohan smile again.

Shaking the ridiculous thought that a once believed Demon King shouldn't be thinking, he rose from his spot and let the anger that bubbled within him form in his hand. He felt it course through his veins and finally coming to a rest in his palm, and when he swore he felt nothing at all, he shot it at the rows of tree in front of him, creating a path.

Breathing heavily, as the smoke cleared, he realized how pointless it had been. Now that that unsolved rage had left him, more just filled the spot in his stomach, and this time, so did another feeling. Sadness. It was a foreign feeling, one he had only gotten once before when he believed Gohan to be dead in the Cell Games, and he didn't like it residing inside him. He didn't like it at all.

Letting a loud growl escape his throat, he sunk back to the ground, easily slipping back in his meditative state. But the calm didn't come like it normally did. He couldn't escape his feelings for once. He couldn't escape his thoughts of Gohan.

…

Gohan had thought that searching for the dragon balls would take his mind off of everything that was going on. Maybe even mend at least _one _of his relationships, that being his with Krillin. He was very wrong.

Tracking them down was extremely nerve wracking. Every two seconds, Krillin was glancing over at him with an uneasy stare, and whenever Gohan would catch it, he'd quickly change it to a struggled smile. Thanks to Bulma's radar, they had already collected all but two, and it was nearing the end of the day. There was no way Gohan wanted to do this again tomorrow, so he was trying to rush to get it done.

"Krillin." Gohan called out to the monk a few feet ahead of him. The bald man froze before turning towards him, his smile shaking.

"Yes?" He questioned, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

Sighing, Gohan pinched the bridge of his nose. It was obvious that Krillin was afraid of him blowing his top again, but he never realized that he could strike fear into somebody's heart, especially one of his closet friends. It drove Gohan absolutely insane. What he had done may have been over the top, but he never expected someone like Krillin, who had been there since the beginning, to react like this from it. "How about you go get one dragon ball and I go get the other?" He suggested.

Krillin's eyes lit up, "Sure!" He agreed, toying with the machine to get the second one's location, "I'll go get the one in the mountains while you go get the one underwater, okay?" He questioned, pointing to the dot on the screen. It was positioned just a few feet away from the skirts of the water.

Nodding, Gohan flew off to the direction besides them, looking down at the ground to search for the lake. He knew finding it once he was at the location would be no problem since it was a bright orange orb, but finding it _underwater _may be a challenge.

After a while of flying, Gohan realized why Krillin had sent Gohan to fetch this one. He was nearing closer and closer towards his house, and the route seemed like the one he'd take on his way back from Bulma's. It was in the lake he and his father use to go to. It was in the one where Piccolo was the other day.

Groaning, Gohan tossed his head back. '_Why do I keep ending up there_?' He questioned, but knew it was too late to turn back. Krillin was probably half way to the other dragon ball right now, and it would be too hard to find the one underwater in the dark. Also, there was _no way _Gohan wanted to continue the search tomorrow. He just wanted to find it and be done with this mess.

'_Maybe I could ask Shenron to make everything go back to the way it was._' Gohan found himself thinking as he neared the lake, a smile forming on his lips. He could spend his days with Piccolo once again and go home to his Mother who would have dinner waiting on the table, and a scowl on her face for him being late. His Father would already be in his seat, shoveling food into his mouth, causing Gohan to laugh, and everything would be fine. He would still act childish, but always have a smile on his face and would truly believe that the world was a beautiful place, and it only turned ugly when monsters attacked it. Everything would be the way it once was. '_That would be nice._' He thought, tears swimming in his eyes.

But he couldn't help but feel as if he were the monster now. _He _got his Father killed. _He _played with Cell because he could. And _he _attacked Vegeta without much of a rightful cause.

_He _was the problem.

…

His menacing eyes snapped open when he felt a rising power crash into the still lake besides him. It took him a moment to realize that the ki was Gohan's since he thought it was still with the low one of Krillin's miles away, and it was also hard to recognize because of the rage that waned off of it.

Hovering to his feet, Piccolo rushed to the lake as Gohan resurfaced to breathe. The sun was beginning to set and the warm colors of orange and red reflected across the demi Saiyan's face, causing the boy in question to wince. Piccolo opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, but before he had the chance, Gohan had already dived beneath again.

His mouth hung open in an unfinished question, and his non existent eyebrows were scrunched up together in shock. He didn't know whether or not he should go after Gohan because he hadn't had the slightest idea of what he was doing. But before having to make his decision, the boy jumped from the water and back to the ground in front of him, a dragon ball held to his chest.

Still staring, Piccolo took in the sight before him. Gohan, his strong, confident Gohan, was spilled across the dirt like a fish out of water. His black hair was dripping and clung to his pale face, and his breathing was labored for being under so long. But what took him off guard the most was his eyes. His onyx eyes, once filled with love and joy, were sorrowful, red, and puffy. The water of the lake hadn't been enough to wash away the dry tears of his face, and Piccolo could feel his throat closing up just looking at him.

It was then when Piccolo realized that he wasn't the same Gohan anymore, and if he was, he was completely lost in the shell of what he currently was. He was upset, angry, and he even looked broken. What had happened at the Cell games tortured Gohan more than Piccolo had realized before, and it twisted inside Gohan's mind in such a day that it had begun to ruin him. But Piccolo couldn't let that happen.

"Gohan…" He murmured quietly, trying to find the words to say to his student. But Piccolo knew he had learned a lot more from Gohan than the Namekian taught him, and it was odd referring to the boy as a student. He was… his friend.

Hearing him, Piccolo watched as more tears began to cascade down from the half Saiyan's eyes, and his chest heaved, "I- I don't, I- I don't know what to do Piccolo." Gohan began sobbing, swatting at his eyes in obvious embarrassment to be seen this way, "My Dad's dead because of me, my Mom is afraid of me, Krillin is treating me as if I were Frieza, and you hate me!" He cried harder, dropping the dragon ball as his hands covered his face.

Going rigid, Piccolo felt his words as if they were swipes of a sword. His heart, that hadn't felt anything until this child came along, broke. But it was nothing compared to what Gohan was feeling, and he even looked completely shattered, lying there, sobbing his eyes out.

Before he was aware of what was happening, he wrapped his arms around Gohan and pulled him into an awkward embrace. Piccolo had never touched anyone before if it wasn't a motion of attack, let alone _hug _anyone, so this action in itself was weird, but when Gohan buried his face into his chest and continued to cry, he instantly relaxed. Tightening his arms around the frail boy, he whispered, "I don't hate you Gohan."

Pulling his head from the white cloth, Gohan hiccupped, his eyes watery, "Y-You promise Mr Piccolo?" He asked, the familiar name causing Piccolo to smile ever so slightly.

"I promise." He whispered, the rumbling monotone of his voice causing Gohan's lips to turn up ever so slightly. But no matter how small it was, it was a _real _smile. It wasn't the forged ones Gohan had been trying to pass off before. And knowing that caused Piccolo's once frozen heart to swell.

**A/N: **_Andddddddddddddd…. The end. Well, of the chapter anyways!:D So there's a little Piccolo and Gohan fluff for you, because I know if Piccolo would ever give a hug to anyone, it would be Gohan. The two have a bond as strong, if not (and probably is) stronger, than Father and Son and it must be expressed! Haha, enough of my rambling! Anyways…_

_Thanks to:_

**_NovaStarTwilight_**

**_andriod727_**

**_Friendlybrarian _**_(Your reviews are always so amazing!)_

**_Ky111_**

**_Nature Kid_**

**_2323_**

**_Wulfeh_**

**_Gabrielle85847_**

**_Gogandantes_**

_For reviewing! All of you are so nice and kind it just makes me smile every time I open my email! Thank you so much! (Oh, and this is the longest chapter yet too! ^.^ Just felt the need to point that out...) Well, until next time. Thanks for reading and please review!_


	5. Chapter 5: Control

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Dragon Ball Z!

**Warning: **This story is rated T for dark themes

X

**The Child Who Died:** Chapter Five- _Control_

X

The sky had grown dark by the time Krillin had reached the Kame house. The moon had peaked over the horizon, rising to its glory, and the stars brightened as the sun disappeared. Although exhausted, he still took a moment to appreciate the beauty and couldn't help but wonder if Gohan would ever be as innocent as this view was ever again, or if he would be this new person, quiet and dejected, forever more.

Shaking his head, Krillin detached his eyes from the alluring sight before gently setting down into the sand. He hid a snicker behind his hand when he saw Master Roshi stretched out on a lawn chair, a magazine that the monk just _knew _was filled with revealing women, resting on his face. Loud snores escaped from the man, letting Krillin know he had fallen asleep, and he wondered if he should just leave him.

Smirking, the monk turned to disappear inside the house, but he froze when he felt a nipping at his pants leg. Glancing down, he sighed when he saw Urigome, the large, brown turtle that was Roshi's longtime companion, staring at him with disapproval, a sleepy look in his eye. Krillin wanted to ignore it and leave Master Roshi as be, but the second time he turned to go, the lovable turtle surprised him by biting down into his skin.

"Ow!" Krillin, exclaimed, jumping back. He rubbed the now sore spot on his shin, glaring down at Urigome as he did, the turtle doing nothing but giving him a look. "Fine, I'll wake the old geezer! Gosh…" He mumbled, flicking at the turtles head before advancing towards the loudly breathing elder.

"Master Roshi…" Krillin whispered, poking him in the shoulder with his empty hand, the other containing the dragon ball he had just retrieved, "Wake up…" He said in a sing-y song voice, jabbing the man in the chest.

The loud snores ceased for a moment, causing Krillin to believe that he had succeeded, but after a moment of twitching, the heavy breathing continued.

"Ugh…" Krillin muttered, "This is going to be harder than I thought…" He said to himself, running a hand across the six dots that marked his forward. Thinking for a moment, he suddenly got an idea that cause an amused smile to stretch across his face, and quickly acted on it.

Reaching over, Krillin grabbed the magazine from his mentor's face, rolling it up into a tight cylinder before swatting it at Roshi's head, "MASTER ROSHI! WAKE UP!" He yelled, repeatedly hitting the old man.

"Wha-?" Roshi mumbled, falling from his lawn chair and into the sand, his sunglasses rolling off his face. Confusion clouded his eyes as he stared at a laughing Krillin who was clutching his stomach. "What's going on?" He rumbled, frowning.

Placing a hand on his mouth to stop the laughing, Krillin continued to tear up in joy even a he stared at his old mentor, grumbling and rubbing his head, "N-Nothing Master Roshi." He stuttered, before falling back into another fit of chuckles.

"Well, it doesn't seem like nothing!" The old man snapped, pouting for being out of the joke. His mouth unhinged to speak again, but the words dyed on his lips as he saw an orange orb fall from Krillin's hand and into the sand. Knitting his eyebrows together, Roshi asked, "And why are you gathering the Dragon Balls?" He questioned.

Suddenly, Krillin fell silent. He quickly reached over and plucked it from the pebbles and shoved it into the backpack strapped securely around his back, "Nothing." Krillin spoke, fumbling over his words, "J-just to wish Trunks back." He lied.

Staring at him more intently, Roshi's eyes narrowed, "He was already wished back though." He said, catching Krillin in his blunder.

Tensing up, Krillin tried to avoid Roshi's eyes as he fought for something to say back. Opening and closing his mouth, Krillin finally settled upon, "Uh, just incase we need them in the future." He said with false optimism, "I've gathered all of them but one." He announced before quickly scurrying away into the house.

But Master Roshi knew he was lying. His tone had given him away. And Krillin was worried that someone would try to stop his wish, despite him believing it would be a good idea.

…

The sun tipped over the horizon, splashing into the sky with warm colors of orange and red, and scared away the darkness. Birds sang their lovely tunes that carried on in the wind, and for once, everything seemed okay. The day was just that; another day. It wasn't something that made Gohan cringe because he was awake with his thoughts instead of unconscious with his memories. It wasn't a morning of regret. And Gohan liked that feeling.

Sitting up, Gohan blinked in confusion when he saw a white cape laid out across him, protecting him from the chilly air, but the dazed look soon turned into a smile. All though this had only been done a few times before, Gohan still remembers waking up every now and then with the same cloth covering him, back when he trained with Piccolo in preparation of the Saiyans. It was odd how much had changed since then. An enemy became one their ally's, the world became endangered once more, and his Father was permanently dead. It was a hard thing to think about, especially since guilt clouded his head.

Blinking away his tear glazed eyes, Gohan slowly sat up. His cheeks reddened slightly in embarrassment once he remembered his breakdown from the night before, but his stomach didn't feel as stiff as it did before and his mind didn't feel as stressed. A rotten feeling still remained in his heart, but for some reason, his bout of weakness had helped.

"Good. You're up." Piccolo's gruff voice sounded from behind him, causing Gohan to jump. Twisting his head, he found Piccolo meditating underneath the familiar tree, his eyes still shut. "We have a lot of work to do." Piccolo spoke.

Confusion fled him as Gohan heard these words. He had no idea what work Piccolo was talking about. The only thing Gohan knew he needed to do was to bring the last Dragon Ball back to Krillin. Other than that, Gohan knew he had another day of self pitying before him.

Deciding to announce his bewilderment, Gohan piped up, "What do you mean?" The half Saiyan asked, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion.

The green man sighed, almost reluctant to speak. Pealing open his eyes, he studied Gohan for a moment, as if he were analyzing him, as he carefully stood up from his meditative state. Gohan couldn't understand why, but that long, hard stare irked something in him. It made him feel as if he were on display for all the mistakes he had been making, and it angered him.

Speaking up once more, Gohan growled through clenched teeth, "What work?"

Narrowing his eyes, Piccolo finally replied in a firm voice, "We need to work on exactly what's happening now." He said, stepping forward, "You've been getting angry too easily." He acknowledged.

Moving his eyes to the dirt, Gohan said hoarsely, "I'm fine."

Exhaling, Piccolo said, "Don't give me that Gohan." He shook his head, "You can't control yourself anymore." He said sternly, trying to convince the half Saiyan.

Just for a moment, Gohan's shoulders slumped in defeat since he knew it was true. But he didn't want to admit it. Because he _knew _controlling himself was what got his father killed. "I'm fine!" He roared, his ki dangerously flaring.

Even though the large burst of power shocked Piccolo, he refused to move away. Instead, he took another step closer to Gohan, "Then why are you charging up as if I'm the enemy?" Piccolo demanded, hesitating slightly before deciding to press the boy's limits by speaking again, "Why did you attack Vegeta that day?" He challenged. He knew he shouldn't have pushed that far, but he had anyways. He had to get Gohan to want to help himself.

As his power grew higher, Gohan yelled, "He deserved everything that I gave to him!" He screamed. But it wasn't Gohan yelling that. Not anymore. The power had him in his grip, and he was ruthless now.

Walking even closer now, Piccolo could feel the waves of power hitting him, "Then why did you punch me?" He whispered.

Those words broke through, and his ki fell as fast as it had risen. Gohan stood there defeated, his face no longer a mask of anger, but instead, one of emptiness. Piccolo instantly regretted saying what he did, but he knew he had too. He had to get Gohan to understand. He had to get the old Gohan back.

With his eyes glazing over, Gohan whispered, "I'm sorry."

Piccolo instantly shook your head, "You've already apologized. It's okay." He said, his voice still softer than usual. Clearing his throat, Piccolo said, "We should get started then."

Slumping his shoulders more, Gohan asked, "But how?" He questioned, "I can't control the power anymore!" He complained, "It controls me!" He growled, scrunching his eyebrows together in anger, but it was only directed at himself.

"That's exactly what we need to fix." Piccolo stated.

"But _how_?" Gohan repeated, looking desperate.

"We're going to train it." Piccolo explained.

Even though he wasn't entirely sure what that meant, Gohan slowly nodded. He trusted Piccolo more than he trusted himself, and trying this was better than nothing.

The orange orb was caught in the corner of Gohan's eyes, "I still need to bring that to Krillin." He stated, moving to reach for it.

"You can do that later." Piccolo snapped, "Right now, we need to focus on your power and your power only. Not a silly wish Krillin wants."

Gohan's eyebrows furrowed, "What if its not silly though?" He questioned.

"It can still wait a day." The green man rumbled, "Now power up." He commanded, "We've got a lot of work to do." He stated.

Groaning, Gohan nodded and did what he said.

**A/N:**_ Oh my kami, I am SO sorry! Its been FOREVER since I've updated and I feel horrible! We had to move, which took two weeks, and then it took the internet people a month to hook it up! When they finally did hook it up, I had Comic con to go to, which took another four days, and now here we are. I'm so sorry!_

_Anyways, this one is a bit shorter than usual, but its because I felt like this was a comfortable place to end it. I wanted to add another section to it, but I feel like it would've been off topic for this chapter, so I'll put it in the next one._

_Thanks to:_

**_Ky111_**

**_Nature Kid_**

**_Wulfeh_**

**_Friendlybrarian_**

**_Andriod727_**

**_Son Akito_**

**_Gohan_**

**_KatieAnimeFreak2000_**

**_Stellassis_**

**_Dean_**

**_Kira Sema_**

_for reviewing! You guys are all so kind and reading your reviews just make me so happy! And don't worry, Krillin will get his dragon ball next chapter... Haha. Well, until next time then. :)_


	6. Chapter 6: Fixing and Breaking

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Dragon Ball Z

**Warning: **This story is rated T for dark themes

X

**The Child Who Died: **Chapter Six- _Fixing and Breaking_

X

"Woah bro, what happened to _you_?"

Gohan scrunched up his nose as he heard Krillin say that, but he knew it was a proper response. His clothes were completely torn and caked with dirt, and smudges of dry blood were here and there. His hair was a mess, and a film of sweat layered over him.

Noticing the slight panic on his face, since the last time he had gotten into a fight he had nearly killed Vegeta, Gohan quickly said, "Piccolo's helping me control my power." He explained, his chest only tightening _slightly _when relief flooded Krillin's features.

"That's, uh, good." Krillin smiled slightly, but Gohan could tell he was over the moon about it.

"Yeah." Gohan nodded, letting a _real _smile come over his features as he thought about it. "Anyways," He shook his head, clearing his mind of his thoughts, "Sorry it took so long to get the Dragon Ball back to you." He apologized, handing Krillin the orange orb.

"Oh." Krillin seemed slightly surprised as he grabbed it, as if he had forgotten about it, "No worries." He smiled awkwardly.

"Uhm, what are you wishing for anyways?" Gohan asked, rubbing the back of his head. He felt as if he was invading Krillin's privacy, but he _was _curious. Trunks was back to life and in his own realm, and everyone who died from the Androids were back to life. What did Krillin need that only Shenron could give him?

Krillin's face instantly flushed, "It's- Uh, it's just incase we need them." He replied awkwardly, his eyes focusing on the bright orb in his hand, "You know, we don't really have the best track record." He joked weakly.

Something was off about his tone, and his face completely gave him away, but Gohan simply nodded. It wasn't his business, and he shouldn't make it his.

Unfortunately, what Gohan didn't know, was that it _was _his business.

…

When Gohan was younger, whenever he returned home with even the slightest bit of dirt on him, his Mother would freak out. And, depending if there was a cut or two, she would overly worry and baby him. Once Gohan began maturing and not crying over the simplest of things, he would roll his eyes at this. Now, for some reason, he wanted to see his Mother over react again. He wanted to see her do anything but _not _care.

As he walked in, his Mother barely glanced up at him. Her face was still numb and Gohan could understand that it was going to take a while for things to go back to what they were. He caused his Mother's heartbreak, and he felt as if she knew that. He felt as if she knew he was just as guilty as Cell for his Father's death.

"Uh, hi Mom." Gohan said awkwardly, trying to gain her attention. For a while, he wanted to do nothing but train and for his Mother to be perfectly okay with that. Now, he'd do anything just to see anger flare up in her eyes and throw pots and pans at him for dirtying his clothes. He never realized that he would miss such a thing.

Her eyes locked with his for a moment before falling back down at the picture in her hand, "You should go wash up." She said simply.

Gohan sighed and nodded. It would take a while, if not ever, for things to go back to what they once were.

But maybe, just maybe, he could start fixing things now.

An idea sparked inside his head as he thought that, and as quickly as he had appeared in the house, he was gone again.

…

Landing in front of the familiar building, Gohan wasn't too surprised to find Bulma outside, sitting in a lawn chair and sipping lemonade as she flipped through a magazine. A baby monitor sat besides her, the snoring of Trunks echoing through it, and Bulma glanced at it, a smile tugging at her lips. Gohan was happy to see somebody so relaxed after everything that had happened.

"Uhm," Gohan began nervously, Bulma's eyes flashing up to his in surprise, "Hi Bulma." He said awkwardly, not knowing how to act because of what happened the last time he saw her. He could still feel Vegeta's bones cracking underneath his fists…

"Gohan!" Bulma gasped, staring at him wide eyed, but he wasn't expecting the next words out of her mouth, "You're filthy!" She said, staring at the grim that coated him.

Letting out a breath Gohan didn't realize he had been holding in, he gave a sheepish smile, "Yeah, I've been training with Piccolo." He admitted, biting his lip. He really should have bathed before coming over.

"Well, go wash up." She said, shooing him with her hand and sticking up her nose in the air with mock disgust, "I won't let someone so dirty be in my presence." She said playfully, flashing him a smile. The banter was comfortable for Gohan and he was glad that at least one person treated him the same as before despite the monster he had become. Even Piccolo was more careful with him now.

"I will, I will!" He chuckled, "But first, I was wondering if Vegeta was around." He said, and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest now, "I wanted to apologize." He explained.

Bulma didn't seem fazed by this, "Yeah, that pig is in the training room." She said, leaning back in her chair and huffing at the mere mention of him. Gohan could only assume that they had had yet another fight, "But he's still pretty heated about your guys' last…" Bulma searched for a word as she frowned slightly, "encounter… so maybe you should wait a couple more days." She said thoughtfully, placing a finger on her chin.

'_Perfect' _Gohan thought. "No, that's okay. I'd rather do this as soon as possible." He said, turning and heading towards the spaceship that Vegeta used to train on the other side of Capsule Corps. "Thanks Bulma." He shouted over his shoulder.

"No problem!" She replied, waving.

Gohan knew that the only way Vegeta would even _consider _accepting the half Saiyan's apology is if they were even. The Prince's pride had been damaged from Gohan's power over him. Vegeta still being angry would make it easier for the playing field to be leveled out, because he would be quicker to beat Gohan to a pulp before any of the other Z warriors arrived and then everything between them would go back to normal. And to be honest, Gohan felt like he deserved to be hit. He might be trying to gain control over his power, but he still hated himself for what he had done all the same.

Reaching the vessel, Gohan took a deep breath before entering, seeing Vegeta practicing attacks against the robots that roamed the room. The gravity had been intensified, pushing down on Gohan, but he was able to handle it with little exertion of his power. The black orbs of the Saiyan Prince had flickered over to Gohan, anger burning within them, before he destroyed the last of the attacking machines and turned towards him.

"What do you want brat?" He hissed, glaring at Gohan as he crossed his arms

With calm eyes, Gohan met his harsh gaze, "I've come to apologize." He said.

The older Saiyan scoffed, "Apologize?" He mocked, before darkly chuckling and shaking his head, "You might be powerful, but its things like that that make you _weak_." He growled.

Biting back a remark, Gohan took a deep breath to quiet the anger that began to churn in his stomach. Along with the hatred that he felt for himself also came anger, and Gohan had trouble getting a handle on that. He wasn't use to such a burning emotion settling within him. Because of this, the Prince's words left Gohan with a need to hit the cocky bastard all over again, but instead, he just said, "I'm sorry Vegeta."

Narrowing his eyes, Vegeta cocked his head to the side, "Just how sorry are you?" He taunted, a smirk tugging on his lips, "Sorry enough to handle this?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Before Gohan could understand what he meant, the Saiyan Prince had launched himself at him, swinging his fist into his jaw.

Flying back, Gohan smashed against the wall and crumpled to the ground, but he didn't remain there for long. Pulling himself to his feet, he once again met Vegeta's stare but refused to move.

"What?" The older man began, "Beat me to a pulp one day and refuse to fight me the next? Is it because we're having a _fair _fight this time and that's just not your style anymore?" Vegeta taunted while taking another hit at Gohan, swing his leg and kicking him to the other side of the room.

More rage began to burn within Gohan, but he ignored it. Knowing he deserved every hit he got, the anger began to dull slightly. The physical pain wasn't just bearable anymore, but it had _meaning_. The monster within him fed upon it because it knew, it _knew_, that this was all Gohan was worthy of.

As Vegeta continued to beat him, he felt his ribs crack underneath the pressure of Vegeta's boot and soon blood was sputtering up from his lips. Flipping himself over so Gohan was on his hands and knees, the ruby liquid dripped down to the floor like a waterfall spraying down from his mouth. Although still coughing up more of the sticky substance, Gohan brought himself to his feet once again.

A strange satisfaction began to form within him as he felt Vegeta throw a series of blows across his already beaten and bruised body for a moment or two before stepping back and blasting energy at him, Gohan's body collapsing to the floor. A tiny smile tugged at his lips when he realized he couldn't bring himself to get back up. Maybe _this _was what insanity felt like. Maybe _this _was the last step for his true colors to show.

"_Now _we're even brat." Vegeta spat, stepping over the blood that pooled around Gohan, the Prince making his way to the exit. "Oh, and one more thing." He said as the door opened, "Apology accepted." He mockingly said, a smirk tugging at his lips as he left the ship.

Gohan smiled as he realized his plan had worked before seeing nothing but black.

…

Something was wrong.

Piccolo could feel Vegeta's ki spike dangerously high, and he had no idea why. There was no other power source battling against it, and Vegeta had never used so much energy before just to simply train. He had no idea what was going on.

Worried, Piccolo instantly searched for Gohan's ki because of the last beating he had given the Saiyan Prince, but he couldn't find it. It wasn't a bad thing though, it just meant that it was currently dormant. The half Saiyan had no use for it right now, so the green man felt no need to be concerned for Gohan's safety.

But he was still curious. And cautious. Vegeta could've been battling another Android since their power source is not detectable, so he spared one last glance at the water before him before taking off to Capsule Corps.

He was not expecting what he was about to find.

**A/N: **_Once again, I apologize. I sort of have a short attention span when it comes to stories I'm writing, so I __really __suck at updating. And plus I kind of have a writers block for this story right now. But I promise that I will finish this story, no matter how long it takes! _

_So I tried to use this chapter to show that although Gohan is trying to gain control of his power, he still blames himself for what happened and isn't over it yet. He still is full of anger._

_Anyways, thanks to my faithful readers and to:_

**_Andriod727_**

**_Ky111_**

**_Wulfeh_**

**_Nature Kid_**

**_Kira Sema _**_(Thanks for understanding, and it does suck, doesn't it?)_

_For reviewing! You guys are seriously the best. And quick note, I changed my username and I apologize for any inconvenience it caused. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!_


	7. Chapter 7: The Wish

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Dragon Ball Z!

**Warning: **This story is rated T for dark themes

X

**The Child Who Died: **Chapter Seven- _The Wish_

X

By the time Piccolo had arrived to Capsule Corps, Vegeta's power level had begun to lower itself. It was no longer in a wild tangent, but instead, was at the usual level the Saiyan Prince had kept it at.

As Piccolo landed on the lawn, the grass crunching underneath his boots, he saw Vegeta exit his training vessel with a smug smile on his face. His body was covered in sweat, but not a mark was found on his body, and the drops of blood that littered on his boots and gloves seemed to not be his own. He seemed to not be in any danger, but was his usual cocky self.

This was odd to Piccolo. Vegeta had been practically pouting ever since he was beaten by Gohan. Although he was always in a bad mood before, his anger seemed to be worse, and he snapped at anything anyone said. Even after training all day he wasn't at all smug. So what was causing the smirk on his face now?

"Oh, Namek." Vegeta greeted offhandedly as he passed the green man, barley sparing him a glance, "You've arrived." He shrugged as if it were nothing.

"Why did you ki spike so high?" Piccolo gruffly questioned, ignoring the greeting the Prince had given him.

Humorlessly chuckling, Vegeta waved towards the spaceship, "Why don't you go see for yourself?" He shrugged one shoulder before the sly smile returned, him sauntering his way into the building.

Glaring at his back for a moment, Piccolo redirected his gaze back to the vessel and he wondered if whatever Vegeta was referring to was worth his time. He was probably just over exaggerating some small accomplishment the Saiyan had achieved, but to be honest, the green man was a bit curious…

Sighing, Piccolo gave in and walked towards the ship, not hesitating in the slightest as he opened to door.

He was not expecting what he saw.

Lying in the middle of the room was a broken and battered Gohan, lying in a pool of his own blood. His clothes, already torn from training earlier that day, were in even worse condition, and his skin was covered in black and purple bruises. Scraps and cuts lined his body, a ruby liquid oozing out of them, and the same substance streaked the walls of the room and was in patches across the floor.

Piccolo swore he could feel his heart stop.

"G-Gohan?" He stuttered, frantically rushing to his side, lightly shaking him to wake up. He couldn't believe his own eyes. Staring at Gohan, he resembled a broken child and Piccolo couldn't help but to think back to the time he _was_ a fragile, little boy. A time when Piccolo feared this happening. And also a time when Piccolo was _certain _he would've been able to protect Gohan.

Coughing violently, Piccolo was shocked when Gohan's eyes peeled open and he smiled up at him, his cut lips weakly upturning. It wasn't forced or faked either… it was a _true _smile, and that frightened him.

"H-Hi Piccolo." Gohan mumbled through a mouthful of blood, it spilling out once he finished speaking and trailing out alongside the corners of his lips and streaking the sides of his cheeks.

'_Oh kami, oh kami, oh kami…_' Panic rose within Piccolo's chest. There was already so much blood scattered across the room and in a thick pool around Gohan, and the half Saiyan was _still_ losing more. Why did Gohan even come here in the first place? Why did he come to this place when Piccolo wasn't here to protect him?

"Alright Gohan, we have to get you to the medical bay." Piccolo said in a demanding voice, swallowing down the worry that would've laced his words while reaching to pick him up.

"No." Gohan said instantly, placing his hand weakly against Piccolo's, trying to push him away, "L-Leave me here..." He said, and despite how little and weak his voice was, the words were spoken as sternly Gohan could manage in his state.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he heard this, his eyebrows scrunching together in utter confusion. He didn't understand. He couldn't. He didn't know why Gohan had come here nor did he know why he was refusing help. He didn't know what to do, and he realized, that he was at the same loss he was before. As much as he desperately wanted to help Gohan, he couldn't figure out how. As much as he wanted to protect him, he couldn't protect him from everything and it frustrated him. He was once a Demon King and he couldn't even prevent this!

"_Gohan._" Piccolo said in a harsher tone, trying to get his point across, "We _have _to get you to the medical bay. This is not up for discussion." He said pointedly, but the worry on his face betrayed the tone behind his words. He was terrified that he was going to lose Gohan, and he could feel his heart pounding erratically in his chest. He could feel his eyes hardening, as if tears were about to form, and he could hear his own nervous breathing.

"Please Piccolo…" Gohan murmured weakly, begging as his onyx eyes glazed over with tears that he quickly blinked away, but Piccolo saw them. "I d-deserve this." He stuttered before coughing once again.

Instantly, Piccolo froze, those words tugging at his heart. Although he didn't want to believe it, he suddenly realized what Gohan was doing here; _why _he came to see the enraged Saiyan Prince. He thought that he deserved this and he wanted this to happen. "You came here for this…" Piccolo said aloud, the words ringing through his ears as his entire body slumped in defeat. Piccolo had once given up his life for Gohan and would easily do it again, but how could he protect Gohan from the evil if the current evil that was trying to destroy him… Was himself?

Gohan nodded slightly before groaning, trying to reach a hand to his head but found himself unable too. He was in too much pain. "I came here, because I deserved to be insulted. I deserved to be hit." He violently coughed once again, more blood spraying out from his mouth, "I-I deserved to be lying in a pool of my own blood, completely broken." He said, glancing down at the liquid that had formed around him, a tiny smile tugging at his lips again.

"No you don't." Piccolo said, before repeating it more sternly, "Gohan, _no you don't._" His deep voice cracked slightly, his eyes tingling as he tried to prevent the tears that were desperately trying to form, that were desperately trying to make their way down his face.

"I'm a monster Piccolo." Gohan whispered, and it wasn't until now did his voice sound as shattered as his body was, "I really am." He said, his eyes beginning to droop as the blood loss caught up with him.

"No." Piccolo said, tears burning in his eyes that he refused to show, "You _are not _a monster." He growled out, but felt his heart stop as he watched Gohan begin to fall back into unconsciousness, "And you are _not _leaving me here with a bunch of idiots." He snapped, pushing his arms underneath Gohan's body and picking him up. '_I can't lose you.´_ Piccolo thought, but couldn't bring himself to speak the words out loud. He had gotten so use to containing his emotions that, even now, he barley let them show.

"S-Stop…" Gohan sleepily slurred, trying to force his eyes open, but the lids kept falling shut, "L-Leave me…" He mumbled.

Ignoring him, Piccolo's only response was to pull him closer as he rushed to the medical bay inside the large company. He passed a shocked Bulma as he entered the building, the blunette trying to keep up behind him, but he didn't stop to explain anything. He couldn't. He had to get Gohan to safety.

The smell of disinfectant burned in his nose as he finally reached the room, carefully setting Gohan onto a bed before stepping back, the robots that remained in the room instantly swarming around the half Saiyan to help. Although the machines hid him from view, Piccolo could still see the whites of the sheets turning an unpleasant ruby red, becoming quickly soaked in his blood and the sight made him turn his head away.

"What happened?" Bulma questioned, her eyes wide with worry and shocked as she entered the room, slightly out of breath.

"It seems Vegeta decided to even the playing field." Piccolo growled, his lip rising slightly as rage surged through him.

"What?" Bulma's eyes widened, "Gohan went to apologize and he did _this_ to him?" She said, anger flaring up in her eyes.

Snapping his head toward hers, Piccolo questioned, "What do you mean 'went to apologize'?" His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"He, uhm," Bulma began, but was too distracted looking at Gohan in concern. Piccolo clearing his throat snapped her out of her trance, "He came saying he wanted to apologize to Vegeta, and I told him where he was at." She explained.

Fury exploded within Piccolo instantly as he heard that, "You sent him to Vegeta, who was still _very angry _about the last incident, and you didn't expect this to happen?!" Piccolo roared, Bulma wincing as he did so.

"Gohan's stronger than him now!" She shouted, "I expected him to apologize, dodge a few attacks Vegeta threw at him, and then leave!" She said, tears filling in her blue eyes as she looked back to the red Gohan resided on, robots still caring for him, "Not this…" She trailed off, Piccolo following her gaze and suddenly the fury he felt for Bulma was gone and was replaced with concern.

Piccolo knew that Gohan would be fine. He just _knew _it. But his words haunted him. "_I d-deserve this._" And Piccolo wondered if Gohan would ever be fine again.

…

The orange orbs seemed to be staring at him. Judging him. Just a quick glance at them made the bald man queasy, and he didn't know why. His wish was going to _help_. It wasn't anything bad- in fact, if anything, it was _good_. It wouldn't be a threat to anyone. All it would do is help control the slight threat that imposed on the Earth, but more importantly, it would help his friend.

_His wish was going to help_.

Pacing nervously, Krillin kept repeating that to himself, over and over again, but the churning in his stomach wouldn't go away. He could hear his heart beating in his ears and his hands were clammy and thick with sweat. He kept his eyes to the ground, but would flicker them up every now and then to stare at the Dragon Balls that were right in the same position that he had left them, scattered upon the dirt ground. But it was almost like they had eyes of their own and it felt like they had them positioned on him.

He knew he had to make this wish. He was _so close_ to making it; the ability to do so was right before him. All he had to do was summon the dragon.

One wish was left. The other had been used to revive everyone who had been killed by the Androids, ironically, including Android 17 himself. Future Trunks had also been brought back to life by that wish, so only one had needed to be used, even though that one wish took away the ability to have a total of three wishes granted. And Krillin intended on using the only other one.

Originally, Krillin was going to use the second wish to remove the self destruct bomb within Android 17 and 18 since Shenron didn't have the power to restore their humanity. But Bulma had created a device that deactivated the bombs for Krillin, so the second wish hadn't needed to be used. **(1)**

But it had to be used now.

Taking in a deep breath, Krillin decided there was no use in going back now, and summoned the dragon.

The usual vast, baby blue sky began to fade away as darkness took it over. Thick, grey clouds slowly appeared, tumbling into the great above and clustering together. No stars could be found, and Krillin actually felt a bit scared. As majestic as Shenron is, he had never had to face him alone before.

Suddenly the large dragon shot up from the yellow glow of the seven Dragon Balls, the orange orbs now shining with light. A long trail of green scales twisted around the sky and Shenron's face wasn't too far away from Krillin's. The dragon's eyes were a ruby red and resembled pools of blood.

Stumbling back slightly, Krillin couldn't help but somewhat cower beneath the incredibly huge dragon. The churning in his stomach intensified as a cold, nervous sweat broke out across his skin, but he wasn't sure if it was from what he was about to do or from the terrifying being in front of him.

"What is your wish?" Shenron bellowed in a monotone, his voice deep.

It took a second for Krillin to reply, "I, uhm, I…" He stuttered, trying to search for the words. But then he reminded himself of what this wish was going to do, and suddenly courage surged through him, "I-I wish for Gohan to have full control of his power." He said.

Instead of the dragon's eyes glowing red like they usually did after a wish was made, Shenron continued to float there for a moment before saying, "This won't turn out as you will hope Krillin." He began, causing the bald man's eyebrows to shoot up, "It's too great of power to gain control of at once and it will rush straight to his head. Straight to his Saiyan side." The Dragon warned, much to Krillin's disbelief. Usually, Shenron simply granted the wish or said that he couldn't. He never did this.

Gritting his teeth together, Krillin's fists clenched. He _knew _that this wish would work out like he hoped. He just _knew_ it would. It had too. Every wish that had ever been made to Shenron has always turned out like the wisher imagined it, unlike wishes in fiction books. It was a courtesy that Shenron would give. And Krillin imagined Gohan having control over his powers, and being happy again. He imagined the old, care free, innocent Gohan. And that's what he is expecting to get.

Once again, Krillin repeated, ignoring the warning, "I wish for Gohan to have full control over his power." He said, this time more sternly. He missed the old Gohan and he had a feeling that Gohan missed his old self too. This control could give them the chance to get it back.

Although the dragon sighed, his eyes shined a brilliant red before announcing, "You're wish has been granted." And before anything else could be said, the dragon faded away along with the darkness in the sky. The orbs turned to stone once more since the final wish for a year was used, and the seven balls shot up into the sky, scattering about the world once more.

The great above returned to its normal blue color, white, fluffy clouds floating in it. The songs of birds could be heard echoing through his ears, and the grass beneath him bended to the will of the wind. Everything seemed fine, so why did his stomach continued to ache? Why did sweat continued to bead on his forehead?

The wish he had just made was helpful. Gohan was going to be glad that he had made it.

Unfortunately, Shenron had warned him. Not all wishes can be granted as wanted, and what Krillin was expecting won't be what he gets.

_**(1) **I know that in the manga/anime that Krillin _did _use the second wish to remove the devices, but for story purposes, I'm changing it a bit so that he didn't. Sorry for any confusion._

**A/N: **_Dun, dun, dunnn! Haha, I'm getting pretty good at these cliff hangers, huh? You guys probably hate me for it, but I'm pretty impressed that I've been able to do them recently. The entire chapter itself wasn't as good as I wanted it to be though. I feel like I didn't correctly write the emotional scene between Gohan and Piccolo. Anyways, the reason why Krillin collected the dragon balls has finally been revealed and he has granted his wish! What do you guys think is going to happen next?_

_Thanks to:_

_**Kira Sema**_

_**Ky111**_

_**Wulfeh **__(Haha, your review went perfect with your icon!:D)_

_**android727**_

_**Nature Kid**_

_**Son Akito**_

_**Chosen To Die**_

_**FanfictionReader**_

_For reviewing! You seriously don't know how happy it makes me to know all the support I have from you guys, so seriously, thank you! And, well, I guess that's it. Thanks for reading and please review!_


End file.
